Cinque
by Alessia de Piscis
Summary: "Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos." – Moliére
1. Para engañar I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ – **Moliére**

* * *

 **I**

" **Para engañar…"**

* * *

-¡Por favor, entiéndanme! No puedo permanecer aquí.-exclamó la chica por enésima vez. Estaba desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos. De rodillas. Casi vencida. Lo había perdido todo, quizá por su propia culpa, pero buscar culpables no cambiaría nada.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas, no en ese estado…-intentó hacerle entender a la desesperada joven que parecía no entender razones.

-Señor Sísifo, por favor entienda. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, no ahora que sé que estoy embarazada… Arruinaría su vida y su futuro. Por favor, usted más que nadie sabe que lo nuestro fue una locura, fuimos demasiado lejos…

-Es cierto…-intervino el más anciano del recinto.- Pero aun así, fue algo que hicieron en conjunto y ya no hay marcha atrás. Ambos deben hacerse cargo por las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Patriarca Sage, por favor.-llamó la joven completamente angustiada.-Usted sabe bien la reputación que tengo, ¿verdad? Ante los ojos del mundo soy la única sobreviviente de una familia de asesinos que inició una guerra egoísta y sin sentido que acabó con la vida de miles de personas inocentes.

-Sabes bien que aquí estamos anuentes a lo que en verdad ocurrió.-replicó Sísifo, quien conocía a la chica desde pequeña, ya que su padre había sido amigo suyo. El había muerto en la mencionada guerra que no era más que una cruenta batalla que se libró entre la familia de la joven, un clan de antiguos guerreros expertos en el manejo de armas y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y un contingente de un asesino oculto, enemigo del Santuario con reputación de santo, que buscaba hacerse con el poder en aquella región, que era gobernada desde mucho tiempo atrás por la familia de la joven.

-Sísifo tiene razón. Aquí nadie nunca te ha juzgado.-recalcó Sage con expresión inmutable.

-Es cierto, pero ahí fuera nadie sabe eso. Todos se niegan a creer en nuestra inocencia. Si ustedes no me hubiesen acogido aquí en el Santuario seguramente ya me hubiesen matado a pedradas a la primera oportunidad.

-Arabella, entiéndenos a nosotros. No podemos ocultarle semejante noticia, y mucho menos ahora que está a punto de dar un paso tan importante.- dijo Sísifo levantando a la chica del piso y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Señor Sísifo, yo prometo que se lo diré en algún momento, pero tiene que ser después de su boda.

-¿Por qué insistes en que se case con otra si se nota a leguas que a quien ama es a ti, y tú a él?

-Patriarca. Yo no le convengo a Regulus. Sería como manchar su reputación. El y la Señorita Conner hacen mucha mejor pareja y estoy segura de que serán felices. Quizás no al principio, pero de seguro con el pasar de los años lograran amarse profundamente.- aquello lo dijo con el rostro abnegado en lágrimas y con el corazón haciéndosele pedazos. Lo amaba, sí. Pero ella sabía que lo condenaría si permaneciese a su lado.

Sísifo y el Patriarca compartieron sendas miradas de preocupación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Sabían que mentir estaba mal, pero por otra parte no podían permitir que Arabella desapareciera y con un niño en su vientre –que seguramente sería heredero de la armadura de Leo- sabiendo que muchas personas aún la seguían odiando por la desolación que consumió aquel pequeño país luego de la guerra.

-Muy bien Arabella, ¿Qué es lo que has pensado decirle?-dijo el Patriarca por fin, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

Suspiró completamente desanimado mientras hacía maletas para el pequeño viaje que harían a Irlanda con motivo de su pronta boda con Conner. Estaba de más decir que aquello había sido más una imposición que otra cosa. Una imposición de ella, bastante inesperada, pero aun así acatada. Ante ella, él no podía más que ceder.

Aun podía recordar claramente aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos en aquel cenote que solo ellos conocían. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando aquello, que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad no pudo evitar aprovecharla, a pesar de que ambos sabían que no era del todo correcto. Pero que más daba, eran jóvenes, y se les era extremadamente fácil el ser arrastrado por las intensas corrientes de sus pasiones juveniles.

-Arabella…-musitó volviendo a echarse en la mullida cama a recordar. Ella tenía un fuerte trauma debido a su pasado, una autoestima baja, y a él lo tenía colocado en un pedestal demasiado alto, llegando a considerarse inferior a él, y por lo tanto, inmerecedora de estar a su lado.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando volvió a recordar aquel día, el día en el que ella decidió poner fin a todo de manera tan repentina, y de paso animarle a acercarse a Conner, ya que esta estaba de visita en el Santuario, y según ella, se veía aun interesada en él.

 _-Lo mejor será que terminemos, Regulus…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió el guardián de Leo sin comprender. Tan solo cuatro días atrás habían estado juntos por primera vez de manera íntima._

 _-Tú sabes que no te convengo. Eres alguien con muy buena reputación, admirado, especialmente por el gran orgullo que de seguro siente tu padre desde donde quiera que se encuentre. Alguien como tú, debe estar con alguien como la Señorita Conner. Aliada del Santuario, con una reputación intachable y cuya familia goza del respeto de la sociedad._

 _-Arabella, ¿Qué demonios estás hablando? Sabes que esas cosas a mí nunca me han importado. Yo con quien quiero estar es contigo, no me importa lo que piense la gente de ti o de tu familia y tu pasado, ambos sabemos que se equivocan._

 _-Ella se ve interesada en ti. Hazme caso Regulus, ella te conviene, yo no…_

 _-Arabella por favor, ya para con eso. Hace muy poco dimos un paso hacia delante en nuestra relación, por favor no lo arruines…_

 _-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello… jamás debió pasar, fue una completa estupidez…_

Y fueron aquellas palabras que terminaron por destruir su determinación y hacerlo ceder ante su petición. Aún era joven e inmaduro, y no sabía cómo manejar algo como lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Se llenó de un sentimiento extraño y decidió que en efecto, lo mejor era apartarse de su lado.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les traigo una cosa rara que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba -y no tenía nada que hacer- xD**

 **Sera una mini serie de shoots que espero que les guste; no se preocupen que terminaré pronto con Terror a la Inversa :-P**

 **Les adelanto que quizá halla un poco de OOC por parte de Regulus, aunque yo la verdad lo justificó debido a las circunstancias, ya verán a que me refiero.**

 **Cualquier comentario, crítica -constructiva- será bien recibida, asi que no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Para engañar II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ – **Moliére**

* * *

 **II**

" **Para engañar…"**

* * *

Le habían convencido de quedarse en el Santuario bajo la protección de Sísifo de Sagitario, por obvias razones. Se convocó a una reunión en la que se les pidió a los caballeros que guardaran el secreto de la criatura hasta que ella estuviese segura de hacerlo por sí misma.

Algunos como Defteros y Asmita no estuvieron de acuerdo en ocultar semejante cosa, más decidieron no hacer más que emitir su opinión; otros como Aldebarán habían decidido callar únicamente porque el asunto no era de su incumbencia; y otros como Kardia y Manigoldo, simplemente evitaban pensar en lo escabroso del tema y preferían emocionarse por la llegada del pequeño y deshacerse en detalles ya que ambos se consideraban padrinos de la criatura.

Habían pasado algunos meses ya desde la boda de Regulus y Conner, los cuales aún permanecían en Irlanda para tranquilidad de Arabella. La joven de largos cabellos lacios y azabaches se hallaba sentada en el piso de la habitación auxiliar del templo de Sagitario, la cual ocupaba, doblando y acomodando las pequeñas prendas que poco a poco había logrado acumular para su pequeño, algunos compradas por ella misma, otras habían sido regalos de los caballeros dorados, en su mayoría de Kardia, Manigoldo y Sísifo, y algunas mas, que ciertas doncellas le habían bordado.

Ensimismada en lo que estaba, no escuchó cuando alguien se adentró al templo llamando a viva voz al caballero de Sagitario. No fue sino hasta que la persona en cuestión se inmiscuyó en la habitación que ocupaba, que fue consciente de que estaba acompañada.

-Arabella…-su piel se erizó al instante en que escuchó aquella voz tan amada. Se giró bruscamente e intentó cubrir lo más posible aquellas prendas para evitar dar explicaciones tan pronto, cubriendo su vientre al mismo tiempo.

-Regulus…-respondió un tanto nerviosa. Se veía diferente, quizá más adulto o maduro, o tal vez el simple hecho de no verlo en tanto tiempo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a mi tío Sísifo para saludarlo. Conner y yo vinimos de visita…-añadió dando un paso al frente para acercarse más a la chica, la cual se apartó inmediatamente, haciéndolo declinar de su empresa.- Te he extrañado muchísimo… yo aún no puedo olvidarte…

-Pronto lo harás… seré solo un viejo recuerdo, ya verás…-replicó sintiendo su propio corazón estrujarse.

Regulus exhaló un suspiro, decidiendo no insistir, era obvio que ella se esforzaba en pasar la página, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te asignaron como doncella de este templo?-indagó solo para aliviar la tensión que provocó su reciente confesión.

-Estoy doblando ropa; y no, no soy doncella de este templo, yo vivo aquí…

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió sin comprender aquello.

Y justo cuando la azabache iba a intentar explicar lo más vanamente posible la situación, alguien más se introdujo a la habitación con total confianza y sin siquiera anunciarse.

-¡Arabella! ¡Mira lo que le compré a Leander! ¡Hasta mandé a que le bordaran su nombre!- prácticamente gritó Kardia, mostrando una pequeña camisa color amarillo con el nombre del niño grabado en letras de color rojo.

-¿Leander? ¿Quién es Leander? ¿Acaso estás…?- y fue entonces cuando Regulus pudo observar el vientre de seis meses de gestación de la joven a quien amaba, ya que esta se había puesto de pie con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras se acercaba al guardián de la octava casa.

-Es hermosa Kardia, muchas gracias.-respondió tomando la prenda y correspondiendo al gesto con un abrazo que el de Escorpión correspondió con alegría y algo de rudeza tan característica de él.

-Kardia…-llamó Regulus, y hasta entonces el aludido se dio cuenta de la presencia del caballero de Leo, dedicándole una mirada escandalizada a Arabella quien le hizo un gesto de mantenerse callado.

-Oh hola Regulus, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?-musitó el peliazul con expresión nerviosa, ya que jamás se imaginó encontrarse con Regulus allí.

-Bien gracias, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Arabella por favor? Necesito que me explique algunas cosas.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, con sus opiniones, criticas -constructivas-, impresiones, etc, no tienen idea de cuanto los disfruto.**

 **¿Rápido, no? aprovechando el tiempo libre - No Althea, no es vagancia xD- pude escribir varios capítulos, así que solo es cuestión de subirlos diariamente, así que por el momento, este será el ritmo de actualizaciones.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Para engañar III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ – **Moliére**

* * *

 **III**

" **Para engañar…"**

* * *

-¡¿Forzada?! ¡¿Cómo que forzada?! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar algo así?!- gritó el de Leo sintiendo la furia bullir por sus venas de forma desaforada. El solo imaginar lo que le acaban de informar amenazaba con descontrolarlo como nunca antes, despertando sus más bajos instintos de posesión, orgullo y protección para con lo que él consideraba suyo.

-Si, Regulus…-repitió Sísifo sintiéndose condenadamente mal al mentirle de esa forma a su sobrino, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, seguramente este terminaría mandando su recién formado matrimonio al carajo, dejando su honor de caballero por los suelos.- Arabella fue forzada por un hombre ebrio que la siguió una noche que salió a tomar aire cerca del lago.

-¡¿Dónde está ese imbécil?! Voy a hacerlo pedazos con mis propias manos...-replicó ya fuera de sí. El Patriarca lo observaba preocupado mientras su tío le explicaba lo supuestamente ocurrido.

Conocía esa extraña variación en las orbes azules del joven, sus ojos adquirían una forma casi bestial y le era imposible mantener la compostura. Tenía miedo de que se descontrolara, ya que solo él mismo podría contenerse, pero lamentablemente, el joven aun no lograba aquella conexión que su padre logró con la naturaleza y que le ayudaba a mantenerse sereno.

Solo una vez pudo ver esa misma variación en Ilias: la vez en que Arkhes, su esposa, murió dando a luz a Regulus y las pitonisas intentaron llevarse al niño para hacerse cargo de él; el guardián de Leo en aquel entonces, mostró su faceta animal y evitó que se llevaran a su retoño, y solo para asegurarse, se refugió en el bosque en donde lo crió hasta el día en el que murió a manos de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

-Cálmate Regulus. Él fue atrapado y juzgado, pero murió en la cárcel a mano de los otros presidiarios quienes al enterarse de lo ocurrido lo asesinaron a golpes…

Regulus intentaba serenarse, más le era casi imposible lograrlo. De solo imaginar que alguien más la había tocado, y peor aún, en contra de su voluntad, le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia.

El joven de apenas dieciocho años se disculpó con su tío y con el patriarca y salió lo más rápido posible de allí en busca de Arabella. Necesitaba hablar con ella, abrazarla, quizás reconfortarla, si es que esta se lo permitía.

Corrió entre los pasillos del templo patriarcal, y preguntó hasta que por fin logró dar con ella. La encontró sentada en el pasto de los jardines acariciando dulcemente su abultado vientre, mientras dejaba que el viento le despeinara el cabello.

-Mi amor…-susurró al estar a su lado y abrazándola por sorpresa. Arabella dio un respingo pero le permitió el contacto sabiendo que seguramente estaría alterado luego de que le dijeran aquella mentira.

Tomó su ovalado rostro entre sus manos y con desesperación junto sus labios con los de ella en un intento vano de borrar cualquier rastro del supuesto ultraje. Despacio, casi temiendo hacerla pedazos, recorrió sus delgados labios, introduciendo su lengua apenas pudo buscando profundizar el contacto.

-Regulus… Para… Regulus…-llamaba Arabella intentando traer al de Leo una vez más a la realidad.- Regulus tienes que parar, estas casado… no puedes hacerle esto a Conner.

Y la sola mención de ese nombre, logró que todo rastro de pasión desenfrenada abandonara el cuerpo del chico, quien la soltó mas no se apartó, dedicándole una mirada llena de remordimiento.

-¿Vas a tener al bebe, a pesar de que es producto de…?

-Sí, él no tiene culpa alguna de lo sucedido.-contestó inmediatamente y muy segura de sus palabras, marcando nuevamente la distancia entre ella y el guardián de Leo, y posando su mirada en el horizonte.

-Entiendo…-dijo Regulus casi en un susurro, posando su vista en el vientre y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera suyo; sería la excusa perfecta para poder estar con ella y no tener que escuchar nunca más las exigencias de Failinis, a quien no le hacía gracia que Conner se hubiese casado con él; ella prefería a alguien de su país, relacionado a su cultura y costumbres.

-Supongo que seguirás viviendo en Irlanda….-comentó Arabella solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Si Regulus seguía viviendo fuera del Santuario todo sería más fácil.

-Si; la verdad es que no soportaría vivir aquí… tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de ti…

-Pronto lo olvidarás todo, y te prometo que cuando lo hagas te diré un secreto que he estado guardando…- contestó, arrepintiéndose al instante, recordando lo insistente que era Regulus cuando quería saber algo.

-Dímelo ya…-solicitó el de orbes azules, apremiante, quizá aquel secreto pudiera devolverle la vida que tanto había soñado y que ahora se le había escurrido como agua de las manos.

-No… cuando me asegure de que ames a Conner de verdad y que por nada del mundo te apartarás de ella, entonces te lo diré.

Una duda se instaló en el corazón de Regulus.

Una duda que le acompañaría siempre y que se acrecentaría poco a poco, a medida que las circunstancias se fueran dando.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí la actualización de hoy! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, preguntas, criticas -constructivas- etc.**

 **¡Hay mas capítulos listos, así que el ritmo de las actualizaciones se mantendrá por ahora!**

 **¡Gracias a Althea de Leo, Marde State y Misao-CG por sus fieles comentarios, son increíbles chicas, y si hay algún fantasmita por allí, muchas gracias también!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Para engañar IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ – **Moliére**

* * *

 **IV**

" **Para engañar…"**

* * *

-Regulus, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte después de tantos años…-saludó el patriarca Sage al ver al joven hombre de veintitrés años entrar a su recinto acompañado por su esposa y sus hijas gemelas de tres años.

-Han pasado casi cinco años, Patriarca. No sabe lo alegre que me sentí al recibir su carta.-Regulus despidió a Conner y a sus hijas, quienes fueron escoltadas por las doncellas a los jardines ya que la pequeña audiencia sería privada.

-Supongo que ya te imaginas lo que te voy a decir, ¿no?

-Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando… He estado muy angustiado ya que ni Daria ni Dahna han dado muestras de tener cosmo, por ende, ninguna puede aspirar a heredar mi armadura…

-No te preocupes hijo, la estrella de Leo ya nos ha indicado a tu sucesor, y hoy mismo lo conocerás.- dijo e hizo una seña para que las otras personas invitadas a la audiencia pasaran al recinto.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron la presencia de Sísifo de Sagitario, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro escoltaba a un pequeño de no más de cinco años de largos cabellos castaños lacios, orbes azul profundo y piel ligeramente bronceada, quien caminaba curioso observando todo a su alrededor, eran pocas las veces que había logrado entrar al recinto patriarcal.

El corazón de Regulus dio un vuelco en cuanto vio al pequeño, y algo dentro de él gritó, reconociéndolo.

-Regulus, te presento a Leander, aspirante a la armadura de Leo…-presentó Sísifo a maestro y alumno sin poder dejar de sonreír, por lo que se ocultaba detrás.

Las sospechas de Regulus se confirmaron al oír el nombre y al ver a cierta persona adentrarse al recinto.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al volver a ver a Arabella después de tanto tiempo, estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, y los sentimientos que albergaba por ella aún seguían vivos a pesar del paso de los años.

-Leander es…

-Sí, es mi hijo.-respondió Arabella intentando sonar segura para no levantar sospechas, apelando a lo despistado que solía ser Regulus como único recurso para que este no notara lo obvio. El parecido entre ellos era abrumador.

Regulus dirigió su mirada al pequeño, quien lo observaba expectante. Se hincó para quedar a su altura y dejó una caricia en el cabello del niño quien sonrió risueño disfrutando el contacto.

-Buenas días maestro, me alegro de poder conocerlo al fin. Mi tío Sísifo, perdón, el maestro Sísifo, me ha contado mucho acerca de usted.-dijo Leander mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior ante lo dicho, su madre ya le había dicho que evitara mostrar la habitual familiaridad con el caballero de Sagitario ante su maestro.

-El gusto es mío pequeño Leander. La última vez que te vi aún estabas en el vientre de tu madre…-contestó el de Leo con una sonrisa pacífica en sus labios, pero con el principio de una tormenta en su interior.

* * *

 **Como han notado, han pasado cinco años. Regulus vivió en Irlanda todo este tiempo con Conner, y tienen dos hijas gemelas de tres años. Ninguna de las dos niñas tiene cosmo, y la preocupación de Regulus era que su armadura no tenia heredero, hasta ahora, claro está.** **Dado es una mini serie de drabbles solo estoy ahondando en los hechos mas importantes.**

 **Hemos pasado al segundo nudo de esta historia, y es aquí donde se revelará la verdad y la reacción de Regulus cuando lo sepa. Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, preguntas o críticas -constructivas- etc.**

 **¡Gracias a Misao-CG, Althea de Leo, Marde State por sus fieles comentarios, y le doy la bienvenida a Lira a este nuevo proyecto, besos para ustedes chicas!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo, tal vez, solo tal vez, me anime a darles doble capitulo por ser tan lindas conmigo!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Para engañar V

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ – **Moliére**

* * *

 **V**

" **Para engañar…"**

* * *

Regulus observaba complacido el desempeño de Leander en los entrenamientos diarios, había heredado la gran habilidad de los antepasados de su madre para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a la vez poseía una fuerza innata acompañada de un cosmo inmenso que solo necesitaba ser domado y bien canalizado para convertirlo en un caballero incluso más fuerte que él.

-Bien hecho Leander, puedes descansar.-anunció Regulus haciéndole señas al niño para que le acompañara a tomar una ligera merienda.

La comida era sencilla, algunos emparedados y frutas acompañados de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, cortesía de Conner, quien pasaba mucho tiempo en el templo dado que no se acostumbraba del todo a la vida en el Santuario.

Las dudas se habían acrecentado en el corazón de Regulus y las sospechas con respecto a la supuesta identidad del padre de Leander lo carcomían cada día más. Algo en su interior lo mantenía inquieto con respecto a ese tema; y es que solo bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos para sentir esa familiaridad que le resultaba tan acogedora.

-Leander, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros.

-Claro maestro, dígame usted.-contestó el niño dejando de comer y fijando su vista en el hombre que tanto había empezado a admirar.

-¿Tu madre te ha hablado acerca de tu padre?-preguntó con un deje de discreción, como si el asunto no fuese tan relevante.

-Claro que si maestro, aunque solo fue vez y ella me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie…

-¿Me lo dirías a mí? Prometo no repetir lo que me digas.

-Bueno…-aceptó el pequeño no tan convencido, pero confiando en su maestro.- Mamá me dijo que mi papá y ella se amaban mucho, pero que tuvieron que separarse ya que no podían estar juntos.

-¿Te explicó porque no podían estar juntos?-inquirió tragando en seco ante la respuesta tan conocida que le dio el niño.

-Algo así como que ella no le convenía, porque podría perjudicarlo debido a su pasado y a la reputación de la familia.

Regulus intentó no hacer ningún gesto que revelara sus dudas, ya que Leander era excesivamente perceptivo. Entendía que le dijera algo así al niño, ya que no le diría que fue producto de una violación, pero, ¿Por qué decirle una historia tan conocida, pudiendo haberle dicho que su padre había muerto simplemente?

Agradeció la confianza del pequeño y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Estaba decidido a sacarse esas dudas de la manera que fuera.

* * *

Posterior al entrenamiento y de haber dejado a Leander con su madre en Sagitario, Regulus decidió bajar a Rodorio en busca de respuestas, caminó por la calles sin un rumbo en específico hasta que se encontró con aquel vendedor de flores al que le compró el primer ramo de girasoles que le regaló a Arabella cuando recién empezaban su relación.

-¡Señor Regulus, que alegría verlo!-saludó el hombre regordete y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Hacía mucho que no veía al joven, a quien aún recordaba vagando en su puesto de flores intentando decidirse por algún ramo en específico para su novia, según le había contado cuando le solicitó ayuda.

-¿Cómo está señor Zian?

-Muy bien, ¿y usted? Hacía mucho que no lo veía por aquí, a la Señora Arabella y a su pequeño muy pocas veces los he visto, supuse que vivían en el extranjero, parece que no me equivoque.

-La verdad es que sí, me casé y vivía en el extranjero hasta hace poco, pero no con Arabella, mi esposa se llama Conner.

-¿Habla usted en serio? ¡Por Atena! Pensé que se habían casado y que el pequeño era hijo de ambos, son muy parecidos.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho. Pero no, no es hijo mío, pero si es mi alumno y aspirante a heredar mi armadura.- replicó Regulus con una sonrisa en los labios, empezando a escuchar las alertas en sus pensamientos.

Después de conversar por un rato más, Regulus se despidió del hombre y se encaminó al Santuario. Si antes sospechaba, ahora estaba casi seguro.

Si realmente Arabella había sido abusada y el hombre asesinado por los otros reclusos, debió de haber sido un escándalo tan grande que todo Rodorio debió de haberse enterado, especialmente si ocurrió fuera de los límites del Santuario, tal y como le habían dicho.

Había algo que no cuadraba en aquella historia, y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Regulus exhaló sonoramente, por el bien de Arabella, esperaba estarse equivocando.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, solo porque han sido lindas conmigo, y porque el anterior estuvo algo corto, aquí esta, doble capítulo hoy :-P**

 **Ya saben lo que se avecina, ¿verdad? Pues, desde ahora advierto un cambio brutal en Regulus que quizá descoloque un poco, ya que hasta ahora no he leído un fanfic con el león actuando de esta manera, pero precisamente por tener la personalidad que tiene, me parece que dada la situación, si podría reaccionar de esta manera.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas, críticas -constructivas- etc. No tienen idea de cuanto los disfruto!**

 **¡Gracias chicas, saludos!**


	6. Para desengañar VI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."-_ **Alexander Pope**

* * *

 **VI**

" **Para desengañar…"**

* * *

 **-** Lo siento Arabella, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte. Si lo hice la primera vez fue porque consideré que ya Regulus había dado su palabra y el honor de un caballero está por delante.-replicó el Patriarca ante la nueva solicitud de la joven.

 **-** Yo no le pido que mienta Patriarca, solo que omita ciertas cosas, para evitar más sospechas de parte de Regulus…- pidió nuevamente Arabella, siendo observada por Sísifo, quien esta vez no pretendía interceder. Ya las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

-Lo lamento pero no, no pondré en entredicho mi veracidad como Patriarca. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias que generaran tus engaños. Confiaba en que en algún momento revelarías la verdad, pero veo que pretendes llevarte este secreto a la tumba. Así que por mi parte no tendrás apoyo para continuar con este teatro de mentiras.-concluyó Sage poniéndose de pie y abandonando el trono, deseando que sus palabras al fin despertaran a la joven de aquel letargo para que esta pudiera escapar a tiempo de la tormenta que se le avecinaba.

-Lamento decir esto Arabella, pero el Patriarca tiene razón. Creo que lo mejor sería que aclararas todo de una vez por todas antes de que las cosas empeoren.-aconsejó el de Sagitario brindándole un abrazo paternal, el cual ella correspondió, intentando sentirse segura.

-Tarde o temprano sabía que esto pasaría…-contestó la joven desganada y con las lágrimas empezando a asomarse en sus orbes esmeraldas.-Al final siempre lo pierdo todo…

-No Arabella, lamentablemente esta vez tu misma te lo buscaste, en realidad nos lo buscamos, porque soy consciente de mi parte de culpa en esta historia. Debes hablar con Regulus lo más pronto posible, quizá si eres honesta, el podrá entender tus razones.-expresó Sísifo, intentado darle un poco de esperanzas a la azabache, a pesar de que el mismo dudara de sus palabras.

* * *

-Mis caballeros, me complace anunciarles que las estrellas han anunciado la pronta venida de dos herederos más, específicamente, a las armaduras de Sagitario y Capricornio.-dijo el Patriarca a toda la orden dorada congregada ante él. Sísifo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual intentaba contener, El Cid por su parte solo dio una seca cabezada en señal de aprobación.- Estos herederos, según han mostrado las estrellas, tendrán el mismo origen que Leo.

Y ante aquella última frase, Regulus no pudo evitar sentirse casi seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Respiró con parsimonia para evitar hacer un desastre, e inmediatamente empezó a formular un plan para sacar a la luz la verdad sobre el origen de Leander.

* * *

-Te he estado buscando…-Arabella casi muere del susto al tener a Regulus frente a ella, hasta hacía solo unos instantes estaba pelando y cortando verduras para la cena en completa soledad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Regulus? No es buena idea el que estés aquí…-indicó la joven madre un tanto nerviosa y sin poder ocultarlo del todo. Podía ver en su rostro las sospechas que inundaban su alma ante el anuncio del Patriarca.

-De seguro ya lo sabes…-inició el de Leo, acercándose cuidadosamente, cual león en plena sesión de caza.-nos acaban de decir que Sagitario y Capricornio estarán pronto entre nosotros, y que tendrán el mismo origen de Leo. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será eso posible? Si el padre de Leander está muerto, ¿no?

-Bueno, de seguro eso tiene alguna explicación. Quizá se está refiriendo únicamente a mí cuando habla de origen…-respondió completamente aterrada ante la extraña tonalidad que estaban adquiriendo los ojos de Regulus, se veían amenazadores, casi crueles, prometiendo una tortura que lograría hacerla expiar su culpa.

-No quieras tomarme el pelo…-replicó el rubio acorralando por fin a Arabella contra la pared.-Por tu bien Arabella, espero que esto tenga alguna explicación…

-Por m-mi b-bien, ¿d-d-dices?

-Si querida… porque si llego a comprobar que mentiste con respecto a la paternidad de Leander y que en realidad resulta ser mi hijo, te juro Arabella, que por más que aún te ame, voy a hacerte pagar por tu engaño…

-Yo no miento.-dijo en un momento en el que pudo hacer acopio de su valentía a pesar de tener a Regulus tan cerca. Intentaba controlarlo, pero de su boca solo salían mentiras.

-Pues más te vale, porque si no, lamentarás haberme mentido…

Y habiendo dicho aquello abandonó el noveno templo con dirección al propio, en busca de algo de sosiego para su alma, sino, terminaría destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo, Regulus? Te noto pensativo y hasta un tanto preocupado-indagó Conner en la intimidad de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, hacía mucho que lo notaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y poco comunicativo.

-No es nada…-contestó cual autómata el de Leo.- Solo es que creo que han estado viéndome la cara…

-¿Con respecto a qué y quién?

-Algo me dice que Leander no fue producto de una violación, y que eso fue tan solo un invento para mantenerlo lejos de su padre…

-¿Crees que su padre sigue vivo? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?-preguntó, no queriendo saber del todo la respuesta. Pero estaba consciente de que aquello si era posible, el parecido entro ambos era atroz.

-Si…-respondió casi en un susurro, anhelando aquella posible verdad por primera vez en voz alta.-Creo que Leander es mi hijo…

Conner tragó seco y casi se sintió desfallecer a pesar de que sabía que no había nada que objetar al respecto. Leander habría sido engendrado en un tiempo en el que ella ni siquiera formaba parte activa de la vida de Regulus. –Y si es así, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Regulus entornó los ojos, y casi envuelto por aquellos sentimientos tan crueles, muy impropios de él, respondió: -Sencillo… La mataré por mentirosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Conner al ver la expresión de rostro de Regulus. Era seca, cruel, y un tanto intimidante, a pesar de no ser ella la víctima en cuestión.

-¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?-preguntó, colocando una mano en el hombro de Regulus, como intentando sacarlo del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo.

-Conner, hablo muy en serio.-replicó seguro y con expresión decidida.-Si llego a comprobar que Leander es mi hijo, mataré a Arabella. Primero por haberme mentido tan descaradamente y con algo tan delicado; Segundo, por haberme ocultado a mi propio hijo durante cinco años en los que me torturé al ver que ninguna de mis otras dos hijas tenían cosmo y que al parecer mi armadura sería heredada por un extraño; y tercero, y quizá más importante: por haberme hecho sufrir de la forma en que lo hizo por sus tontos prejuicios, sus dudas y su estupidez.

Conner le abrazó, buscando transmitirle un poco de paz a su corazón. Podía ver claramente la tortura que sufría en su interior, y sintió pena por Arabella, ya que sería ella la víctima directa con la cual Regulus saciaría su dolor.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Ahora empieza el desengaño y las correspondientes consecuencias :-P Espero que lo disfruten; no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, criticas -constructivas- etc.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta mini serie,**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Para desengañar VII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."-_ **Alexander Pope**

* * *

 **VII**

" **Para desengañar…"**

* * *

Llevaba días ideando un plan que le permitiera esclarecer sus dudas, pero por más opciones que imaginaba, siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión.

 _ **Debía seducirla y volverla a embarazar**._

Si Sagitario era engendrado, significaba que él era el verdadero padre de Leander, ya que las estrellas habían mostrado que tanto Leo, como Sagitario y Capricornio compartirían el mismo origen.

El problema con aquello, era el dolor que seguramente le causaría a Conner y a su familia. Pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no hallaba otra solución.

Cansado, después de un largo día de estar entrenando junto con Leander, regresó a su templo y se extrañó del bullicio que se podía escuchar desde las escalinatas que conducían a la quinta casa.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó sin alzar la voz, pero al instante obtuvo su respuesta al ver a cierto personaje jugar en la estancia con sus dos hijas bajo la alegre mirada de Conner y el rostro de aprobación de Failinis.

-Regulus, llegaste.-dijo Conner poniéndose de pie, un tanto preocupada de que la visita de su viejo amigo Albert pudiese molestar al de Leo.-Albert llegó hoy de visita, espero que no sea inconveniente.

-Apostaría mi vida a que fue idea de Failinis, ¿no?-espetó Regulus posando sus orbes azules en la madura mujer quien endureció la expresión de su rostro.-Y no, no me incomoda. Puedes recibir a quien gustes.

No tan segura con aquella respuesta, Conner volvió a sentarse en la pequeña mecedora desde donde observaba a sus hijas jugar. Regulus, por su parte, comió rápidamente y dando una excusa cualquiera volvió a abandonar el templo, esta vez con un solo objetivo en mente.

La llegada de Albert le quitaba un peso de encima con respecto a su plan, de seguro si llegara a separarse de Conner, Failinis terminaría uniéndola al generoso Albert, quien desde su infancia estuvo enamorado de la hermosa joven; y él sabía que muy en su interior, Conner le correspondía, aunque quizá no fuera consciente de ello.

* * *

Caminó hacia las afueras del Santuario, siguiendo su instinto que le decía que la encontraría en aquel lugar. A medida que se acercaba su pulso se disparaba y la sangre se le calentaba. Hacía mucho desde que no se sentía así. Si antes no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, ahora sí.

Y como si los dioses le dieran su aprobación para realizar aquello, la vio, envuelta en aquel vestido blanco, casi transparente cuando se humedecía, que sabía que utilizaba para bañarse cuando salía al aire libre, ya fuera en algún río o cascada.

Había llegado en el momento justo, sabía que por más que se resistiera, ella terminaría cediendo. Ella era del tipo de personas que se dejaba arrastrar por sus sentimientos y emociones, y él sabía que por más que hubiesen pasado los años, ninguno de los dos podía negar que aún había sentimientos entre ellos, solo que estos se veían empañados por otros más oscuros.

Esperó a que se introdujera en las aguas de aquel cenote que los acogió aquella noche hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez. Se retiró las ropas de entrenamiento, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, y con mucho cuidado se introdujo al agua de igual forma.

Buceó, con calma y sigilo, hasta estar lo más cerca posible de ella para cuando saliera de las profundidades de las aguas. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que por fin, la vio cerca.

Salió, exhalando profundamente debido a la respiración contenida, y cuando al fin logró captar algo de aire procedió a acomodar los largos cabellos que se le habían desordenado. Absorta en su tarea, soltó un grito de horror cuando sintió que era apresada por unos fuertes brazos y unos suaves labios besaban su cuello.

-Arabella, debo aceptar que tu belleza aumenta con el paso de los años…

-R-re-regulus, ¿q-q-que haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿O debo dibujártelo para que entiendas?- y en un arrebato de pasión pura y desenfrenada, la giró entre sus brazos apresando también sus labios.

La besó con desespero, casi dejándola sin aire en los pulmones; acarició cada parte de su cuerpo con posesión y orgullo, como deseando recordarle a donde pertenecía. Gemía extasiado, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que la había extrañado demasiado.

Ella por su parte, se removía inquieta, intentando apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero a cada roce su propia anatomía enardecía con más intensidad, arrastrándola a lo que prometía ser un verdadero tsunami de pasión y locura desenfrenada.

Sabía que eso estaba mal. Sabía que se arrepentiría. Pero aun así, terminó cediendo.

Él la conocía bien, sabiendo el cómo, el donde, y el cuándo. Conocía sus puntos débiles como la propia palma de su mano. Estaba perdida entre los brazos de ese hombre a quien amaba. No tardó mucho cuando al fin aquel acto fue más que consensuado.

* * *

Sonrió satisfecho en cuanto notó que había dejado de forcejear y que le correspondía con la misma intensidad. La siguió besando demandante, y cuando al fin ya no pudo contenerse más, mandó a volar las escasas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos y volvió a unirse a ella después de tanto tiempo.

Debía aceptarlo, aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

Una parte de él intentaba mantenerse consciente y enfocado en el propósito de aquello, intentaba recordarse incesamente que solo lo hacía para comprobar sus sospechas y dejar expuesta su mentira; más otra, y que tiraba más fuerte, lo hacían volver a entregarse a los sentimientos que aún le profesaba a esa mujer. A su primer amor, aquella que había conquistado y domado su corazón de león.

La amaba. No había dejado de hacerlo. La extrañaba a horrores. La necesitaba más que al propio oxigeno de sus pulmones. Si ella se lo pidiera dejaría todo y la seguiría a donde quisiera. Prácticamente él se convertía en una marioneta sin voluntad frente a ella; el amor, realmente lo volvía estúpido. Y una parte de él maldijo a su tío por no enseñarle acerca de esas cosas durante sus largos años de formación.

Pero a pesar de amarla tanto sabía que le haría daño, era algo que resultaba inevitable. Necesitaba hacerla pagar por el daño cometido, por las mentiras, por el sufrimiento, por alejarlo de ella y de su pequeño, por haberle robado la vida que hubiesen compartido si tan solo ella hubiera superado su pasado.

Se lamentó, y la besó con más intensidad mientras embestía con fuerza en su interior, robándole un gemido que era como música para sus oídos.

Quizá con el paso de los años ambos podrían perdonarse.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de ese reencuentro, aunque al final este solo significara el principio del fin de muchas cosas.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí señoritas! Aun no me atrevo a escribir un lemmon explícito, así que escribo mis casi lime xD**

 **Bueno, bueno, quizá el plan del león sea algo extremo, pero su cabecita no daba para mas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no me linchen por lo que viene. ¡No olviden sus reviews, amo y disfruto leerlos!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Para desengañar VIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."-_ **Alexander Pope**

* * *

 **VIII**

" **Para desengañar…"**

* * *

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía un irremediable sentimiento de pérdida desde que había comprobado lo que tanto se temía cuando tuvo aquel retraso hace unas semanas.

Estaba embarazada nuevamente, y por más que le había rogado al Patriarca, este no escuchaba sus razones. El diría las cosas tal y como son, y ella debería pagar por su error.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, en estos momentos la audiencia debería estar dando inicio. Le quedaban minutos a su mentira, y quizá también, a su vida.

* * *

-Caballeros, los he reunido aquí para darles una noticia.-inició el Patriarca con la mirada viajando hacia Regulus a cada tanto para vigilar la reacción del guardián.-Tal y como lo anunciaron las estrellas, Sagitario viene en camino con el mismo origen de Leo…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, y todas las miradas se posaron en Regulus, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profundamente.

-¿El mismo origen, dice usted? ¿Qué no se supone que el padre de Leander está muerto?-inquirió el de Leo con mordacidad alternando su mirada entre su tío y el Patriarca.

-Regulus, hay algo que debes saber, si te lo ocultamos fue…

-Basta.-le interrumpió el joven, negándose a recibir explicaciones de nadie que no fuese Arabella.-Conozco a Arabella, así que entiendo a la perfección el por qué decidieron apoyarla en semejante engaño.

-No todos estuvimos de acuerdo, Regulus.-musitó Asmita encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, y lo agradezco.-replicó el de orbes azules mirando directamente a su tío quien se sintió fatal en aquel momento.- Supongo que si todos me miran de esta manera es porque deducen que ya sabía lo que está pasando, y si piensan un poco, descubrirán que le fui infiel a mi esposa y estuve con Arabella, embarazándola en el proceso, buscando precisamente esto.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni a objetar nada.-Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro. Entenderán que no es este el lugar en el que quiero estar en estos momentos.

Y contrario a lo que todos pensaron, Regulus abandonó la habitación y empezó el descenso hacia las doce casas. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el joven ya estaba a metros de distancia, se permitieron volver a respirar con tranquilidad, y algunos más osados, a comentar lo acontecido.

* * *

-Conner.-llamó el de Leo apenas entró al templo, pudo ver a Failinis darles de comer a las niñas y se dirigió, después de saludarlas, hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Necesitaba ser sincero, ya no podía más con aquello.

-¿Sucede algo?-replicó la joven en cuanto lo vio adentrarse a la habitación.

-Necesito que hablemos de algo muy serio.

Conner, quien hasta ese momento había estado peinando su cabello en una trenza, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó asiento en el lecho matrimonial en donde Regulus ya le esperaba.

-¿Estabas en lo correcto, verdad?-indagó, intuyendo por donde venía el asunto.

-Sí, todo el tiempo tuve razón. Leander es mi hijo…-respondió sintiendo como cálidas y saladas lágrimas empezaban a cruzar su rostro.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-algo en su interior le dijo que se arrepentiría de hacer esa pregunta, y lo confirmó en cuanto vio como Regulus mordía su labio inferior y agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Conner, perdóname…-susurró sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.-Perdóname, pero te he fallado…

Al instante, y sin así poder evitarlo, las lágrimas también poblaron el rostro de la chica, quien casi entendió de inmediato el trasfondo de esas palabras. Y en un acto espontáneo le abrazó, y sus oídos se llenaron de los sollozos del guardián quien lloraba desconsolado.

Tras unos minutos en que ambos se desahogaron, Regulus dio muestra de querer seguir hablando, aunque Conner no estaba del todo segura de querer escucharlo.

-No pretendo excusarme, porque lo que hice lo hice plenamente consciente de mis actos.-inició, mientras envolvía las delicadas manos de la joven con las propias.-Yo la busqué la noche en la que Albert vino de visita, sabía dónde encontrarla. Estaba en aquel cenote, en donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez hace tantos años, y yo… yo no me pude contener.

-Tu…-intentó decir, más una nueva oleada de lágrimas se lo impidió.

-Estuve con ella, Conner… y la embaracé. Quería comprobar que me había mentido embarazándola para que no hubiera duda sobre el verdadero origen de Leander. No me arrepiento de lo que hice; de lo único de lo que verdaderamente me arrepiento es del daño que sé que te hice, no solo a ti, sino a nuestra familia…

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-preguntó, enjugándose las lágrimas con expresión dolida en el rostro.

-No, quería hablar contigo primero antes de hacer otra estupidez.

-¿Entonces vas a hacer otra estupidez a propósito?-inquirió con gesto reprobatorio.

-Si…-replicó, observando con profunda devoción a la rubia; no podía creer como Conner podía reaccionar de aquella forma. Arabella tenía razón, Conner era la mujer que le convenía, pero desgraciadamente, no era la mujer que amaba.

-No te voy a negar que esto me ha dolido en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero no puedo culparte del todo. También fallé. Jamás debimos habernos casado de la forma en que lo hicimos. Creo que ambos fuimos muy cobardes en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos…

-Conner…

-Yo solo te pido que no te dejes llevar por la rabia que de seguro estas sintiendo en estos momentos…-dijo volviendo a abrazar al joven con quien compartió más de cinco años de su vida.-Yo por mi parte volveré a Irlanda con las niñas…

-Con respecto a eso, yo…

-No te preocupes Regulus, son tus hijas, jamás te separaría de ellas. Pero entenderás que no puedo seguir aquí. Creo que es tiempo de que deje de aferrarme a lo fácil y me arriesgue un poco más, creo que es tiempo de buscar a alguien que me ame con la misma intensidad con la que tú amas a Arabella…

-Conner, no digas eso, yo a ti…

-Mejor no ahondemos en eso, ¿sí? Pensemos que nos teníamos un cariño mutuo que nos permitió formar la familia que tenemos; pero que al final el verdadero amor tiró más fuerte…

-Failinis me matará y luego se alegrará de que estés al fin libre para poder casarte con alguien que te merezca… Quizás Albert…

-No empieces…-le retó la chica cruzándose de brazos, quería estar sola por un tiempo, sin presiones ni hostigamientos, quería estar sana y libre para decidir con quién compartiría el resto de su vida. Quizá fue eso lo que les faltó a Regulus y a ella.- Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho…-y como si hubiera presionado algún interruptor la mirada de Regulus volvió a ensombrecerse y adquirió aquella variación que solo prometía una cosa: dolor.

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo! Podrán imaginar que el próximo capítulo será sobre el encuentro entre Regulus y Arabella, muajajaja.**

 **El león usó un poco la cabeza y fue a ser franco con su esposa, antes de que medio Santuario la llamará cornuda. Espero que no hayan odiado demasiado el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho a seguir con este fic al pie del cañon!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Para desengañar IX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."-_ **Alexander Pope**

* * *

 **IX**

" **Para desengañar…"**

* * *

-No puedo creer hasta donde fuiste capaz de llegar…-Arabella dio un respingo en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, convertida en casi un susurro, romper el silencio en el cual se hallaba sumida su habitación.

-Regulus, yo…-intentó explicarse, poniéndose de pie para encarar al joven hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Qué excusa vas a dar ahora, Arabella?-inquirió acortando la distancia entre ellos lentamente.- ¿Qué no hubiera sido buen padre? ¿Qué no estaba listo? Dime Arabella, tu que lo sabes todo…

-Únicamente lo hice porque ya estabas casado, y porque estaba segura de que romperías tu palabra y abandonarías a Conner…

-Mas eso no te da el derecho de haberme ocultado algo tan delicado…-replicó plantándose firme frente a ella. – Supongo que aquel secreto del que me hablaste aquella vez era acerca de Leander, ¿no es cierto?

-En efecto.-confirmó, cubriendo su vientre de manera instintiva. Podía sentir la ira de Regulus crecer a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas cosas perdí a causa de tu estupidez? Te las enumeraré a ver si así comprendes la gravedad de tus actos…-dijo, y se encorvó sobre ella, intimidante, dado que le sacaba varios palmos de distancia en altura.- Primero acabas con nuestra relación, luego me instas a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, aunque no eres culpable del todo, ya que yo debí ser más firme…

-En el fondo, sabias lo que te convenía…

-¡Cállate! ¡No te he pedido tu opinión!-espetó alzando la voz y provocando un ligero temblor en los labios de la joven mujer.- No contenta con eso, me separas de mi hijo durante cinco años, ocultándome su existencia, mientras yo me martirizaba al ver que ninguna de mis otras dos hijas heredarían mi armadura…

-Pero ahora Leander está contigo, ¿no?

-Porque no te queda de otra. Y si aprecias tu vida, te quedarás callada mientras hablo...-replicó cortante, alzando leve y lentamente su mano hacia la azabache.- No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido por tu ausencia, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, ni de cuantas veces pensé en ti antes de dormir; he vivido maldiciendo mi suerte por no haber sido más firme. No te imaginas cuanto estoy sufriendo al saber que no vi a mi primogénito crecer; no pude verlo gatear, caminar, decir sus primeras palabras… ¡Nada!

-Regulus, entiende, yo….-Arabella retrocedía con rapidez al notar la variación en la mirada del rubio.

-¡Y TODO GRACIAS A TI, MALDITA SEAS!-gritó, y en un arranque de ira tomó a Arabella por el cuello y la levantó a varias centímetros del piso. Hacía el agarre más fuerte a medida que la veía patalear desesperada por un poco de aire.- ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE POR TODO EL MALDITO DAÑO QUE NOS HICISTE!

La piel de Arabella palidecía para luego empezar a tomar una tonalidad violácea, señal de que en breve sufriría una asfixia; sus forcejeos se hacían cada vez más débiles, mientras que Regulus no daba señales de ir a ceder.

-¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE ESTOY ODIANDO! ¡INCLUSO PERDI A CONNER Y A MIS HIJAS A CAUSA TUYA!-sendas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de las orbes azules del caballero quien ya no podía contenerse a sí mismo.

-R-re-r-reg-regul…

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó bruscamente a Arabella, quien cayó al piso e instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al cuello, mientras hacia un esfuerzo tremendo en recuperar algo de aire. Regulus, por su parte, se dedicó a observarla mientras intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-Te voy a matar en vida…-susurró, como si de una revelación divina se tratase.-Te voy a matar en vida, tal y como tú has hecho conmigo…

Una mirada de total desconcierto decoró el rostro de Arabella quien no entendía a qué se refería el rubio al decir aquello. Y a pesar de que intentó formular alguna frase coherente, la soledad la embargó en cuanto vio a Regulus abandonar la habitación a paso firme.

Y aquel sentimiento de pérdida que llevaba experimentando, se profundizó.

* * *

-¡Leander! ¡Leander!-llamó el rubio adentrándose al templo de Sagitario, pudiendo sentir el tranquilo cosmos de su hijo en aquel lugar.

-¿Maestro?-inquirió el niño corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del templo para encontrarse con el guardian de Leo quien le esperaba inquieto.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Leander, escúchame bien-dijo Regulus tomándolo suavemente de los hombros.- Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero es algo que debes saber. No quiero que me malinterpretes, yo hace muy poco me enteré acerca de esto…

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Leander ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

-¿Recuerdas que me contaste que tu mama te dijo que ella y tu padre tuvieron que separarse?- Leander dio una seca cabezada, asintiendo.- Bueno, resulta que tu padre no tenía idea acerca de tu nacimiento, hasta hoy…

Los ojos de Leander se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y su corazoncito dio un salto al confirmar las sospechas infantiles que albergaba.- Usted es mi papá, ¿verdad?

-Si Leander, y te pido perdón por no haber estado para ti antes…-respondió siendo envuelto inmediatamente por los delgados brazos del menor quien con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazaba por primera vez a su progenitor.

* * *

Una seca explosión acabó con la habitual tranquilidad del Santuario, mientras que los caballeros más cercanos a la novena casa observaban anonadados el combate más inesperado de sus vidas.

-¡Regulus detente! ¡No te lo puedes llevar así sin más!-se escuchó decir a Sísifo de Sagitario con marcada desesperación en su voz.

-¡Ni tu ni nadie lo va impedir! ¡No después de haber sido todos partícipes de las mentiras de Arabella!-replicó el joven león haciendo uso de su _Lightning Plasma_ para mantener a raya a su tío mientras se alejaba del Santuario con Leander en brazos.

-¡Regulus por favor! ¡Ten en cuenta el estado de Arabella! ¡No puedes arrancarle a Leander así sin más!

-¡Pues lo haré de todas formas! ¡Ni tu ni ella pensaron en mi cuando decidieron ocultarme la verdad sobre mi propio hijo!-contestó y en arranque de ira, harto de que lo intentaran detener, soltó un _Athena Exclamation_ a menor escala y desapareció de allí.

Sus compañeros sin poder creer lo ocurrido compartieron miradas llenas de escepticismo mientras observaban el daño causado y tenían por música los gritos desesperados de Arabella llamando a Regulus y a Leander.

* * *

 **Les pido perdón por la larga ausencia, me cambiaron de turno en el trabajo, y como no tengo pc, pues no tenía donde escribir, pero siempre buscaba un pequeño espacio para redactar este capítulo y poder traérselos lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Espero que no me odien, creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas esperados y no quería decepcionarlas, y bueno, solo puedo adelantarles que la venganza del león apenas empieza muajajajaja**

 **¡Saludos!**


	10. Para desengañar X

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

 **Aclaración:** Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC **,** mini serie de shoots.

* * *

" _El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."-_ **Alexander Pope**

* * *

 **IX**

" **Para desengañar…"**

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

Era una noche lluviosa y el templo de Sagitario se encontraba mas concurrido de lo normal, lo cual era de esperarse dado que Arabella llevaba ya tres horas en labor de parto para dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Con la ayuda de la partera del pueblo y varias doncellas, y después de mucho esfuerzo llegó al mundo el pequeño heredero de la armadura alada, una vez lo hubieron bañado y vestido lo dejaron en el regazo de la agotada madre que entre besos y caricias le daba la bienvenida al mundo.

-Mi pequeño Alcander...-le susurró, observando con adoración a la criatura cuyos rasgos ya denotaban el parecido con su desaparecido padre y hermano.- Si tan solo estuviese aquí tu hermano para conocerte...

-No pienses en eso ahora, ya verás como pronto tendremos noticias acerca de ellos...-le replicó Sísifo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, recibiendo en brazos de parte de Arabella al pequeño Alcander, sintiendo por primera vez ese júbilo tan especial al saber que tenía al próximo heredero de su armadura en brazos.

Después de que el resto de los caballeros conociera al nuevo miembro del Santuario, todos se retiraron para dejar a Arabella descansar bajo la atenta vigilancia de Sísifo quien montaría guardia por si llegaba a necesitar algo.

Un golpe seco despertó a Arabella de su sueño e inmediatamente se talló los ojos en busca de enfocar la vista y ubicar la fuente del extraño sonido.

-Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos...-Arabella dio un respingo al escuchar tan conocida voz provenir desde detrás de sí y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver aquel rostro tan amado pero tan odiado a la vez. Regulus la observaba con una expresión fría y calculadora.

-¿Que haces aquí, Regulus? ¿Donde esta mi hijo? ¿Donde está Leander?- le preguntó desesperada apenas pudo poner en orden sus ideas.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo debes saber que el se encuentra bien. Y con respecto a que hago aquí, creo que eso es algo que ya sabes: vine por mi hijo.-contestó esbozando una sonrisa sardónica.

-¡Ni creas que te llevaras a Alcander, tendrás que matarme primero!-espetó Arabella intentando ubicar a la criatura que hasta hacía poco dormía plácidamente junto a ella en la cama.

-No hay necesidad de eso, ya estás muerta en vida...- y como si se tratara de un trofeo, le mostró al niño que ahora dormitaba entre sus brazos.

- **¡NO REGULUS, POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE LO LLEVES!-** gritó Arabella sintiendo como la desesperación y la ansiedad la arropaban por completo.

-Lo siento amor mío, pero aun debes seguir pagando por lo que hiciste. No te preocupes, es mi hijo y cuidaré muy bien de él...- y diciendo esto se esfumó por la misma ventana por la que había entrado tan solo minutos atrás.

Para cuando Sísifo logró llegar a la habitación se encontró con la desgarradora escena de Arabella gritando y llorando a viva voz reclamando a sus hijos y maldiciendo a Regulus a cada tanto; algo en su interior se rompió y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por como habían terminado esos dos, si tan solo pudiera dar vuelta atrás y hacer las cosas de forma distinta...

* * *

-¡Vaya que es difícil encontrarte, jamás me imaginé que estarías viviendo en un lugar como este!

-Este es el lugar perfecto para perfecto para criar a los niños, lejos de las malas influencias y los engaños...-contestó Regulus con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Se había puesto en contacto con Conner para que se encontraran en un pueblo cercano al lugar en donde vivía con Leander y Alcander, y así poder ver a sus hijas, a las cuales no había podido ver desde su huida del Santuario acompañado de Leander. Solo Defteros conocía la ubicación exacta del caballero de Leo ya que este había actuado de intermediario, por petición de Sísifo, para que le entregara la leche materna necesaria para alimentar al pequeño Alcander, ya que Arabella se encontraba sumamente preocupada de que la alimentación de su bebe fuera deficiente.

-¿Aun no la perdonas, cierto?- indagó Conner mientras observaba a las niñas jugar con sus hermanos.

-Y no creo poder hacerlo por ahora, se la pasa mandándome notas con Defteros cada vez que este viene a dejar la leche para alimentar a Alcander pidiéndome que la deje ver a los niños...

-Es inhumano lo que haces Regulus... se que lo que ella hizo estuvo muy mal, pero tampoco puedes separarla de sus hijos de esa manera, no tienes idea del dolor que eso significa para una madre...

-Pues es lo justo, después de todo yo me perdí cinco años de la vida de mi hijo mayor... ya es hora de que ella pruebe un poco del dolor que nos causó...

Conner exhaló contrariada, sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría a Regulus cambiar de opinión, así que optó por dejar el tema y dedicarse a disfrutar el día en compañía de sus hijas y del hombre al que una vez consideró el amor de su vida, pero que ahora se había convertido en un buen amigo a pesar de las circunstancias en las que habían terminado su matrimonio.

El viento soplaba suavemente y Regulus tomó una larga bocanada de aire, solo quería disfrutar de sus cuatro hijos todo el tiempo posible y agradeció que Conner no intentara continuar con el tema Arabella. Ya después tendría tiempo para ponerse a cuenta con su conciencia y ver si continuaba o si desistía de sus planes de seguir torturando a la mujer que sin importar que, aun no dejaba de amar con todas las fuerzas que albergaba su corazón de león.

* * *

 **¡No se si alguien aun siga leyendo este fic, pero aquí les traigo la actualización!**

 **Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero les aseguro que tengo un buen motivo: supe que estaba embarazada y hace menos de quince días nació mi nena, así que ahora soy madre de dos pequeños que prácticamente solo me dan tiempo para respirar; a pesar de esto pretendo continuar con esta historia hasta terminarla y hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios al respecto. Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible,**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Para perdonar XI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

Aclaración: Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC, mini serie de shoots.

* * *

"Se perdona mientras se ama." - François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

XI

"Para perdonar…"

* * *

Era un día en el que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Leander y Alcander jugaban ajenos a todo, disfrutaban en el pequeño arroyo que había frente a la cabaña. Hacia muy poco que Alcander había aprendido a caminar, y ahora se dedicaba únicamente a perseguir a Leander a donde sea que este fuese. Regulus por su parte, los observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción desde la comodidad de una silla. No había nada que disfrutara más que ver a sus hijos crecer juntos.

Algo en su interior se removía inquieto, se sentía ansioso y un tanto nervioso. Después de tanto tiempo lejos de ella y de sus constantes negativas a decirle donde se encontraban, al fin había cedido a la retórica de Defteros, y con la excusa del primer cumpleaños de Alcander, había accedido a que Arabella los visitara y pudiera pasar tiempo con los niños. La única restricción que había impuesto es que no se le revelara la ubicación de su hogar a Arabella, por ningún motivo quería que ella tuviera la libertad de encontrarlos. Su ira había disminuido a niveles "aceptables", pero aún su mal genio hacia ella estaba a flor de piel.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, escuchó ruido de voces y pasos acercándose a la cabaña, cuando supo de quién se trataba, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y un gesto de fastidio se instaló en el. Arabella había llegado, junto con Defteros, Sísifo, y Kardia.

-Leander, Alcander...-llamó Regulus, quería tenerlos lo más cerca posible, hasta que se sintiera seguro de que nadie haría nada tonto por arrebatárselos.

-Buenos días Regulus.-saludó Defteros, para luego dirigirse a los niños, que por extraño que parezca, no huían despavoridos al ver al hombre de semejante tamaño.

-Regulus...-susurró Sísifo, aún seguía quedándose sin palabras cada vez que veía como aquel solitario niño que encontró una vez se había convertido en el hombre que era hoy. Muy en su interior, se sentía particularmente culpable por toda la situación actual entre Arabella y Regulus.

Tío y sobrino se dirigieron un saludo bastante frío, como muestra de las hostilidades que aún había entre ellos. Arabella se acercaba lentamente, sin separarse de Kardia quien le hacía gestos graciosos a los niños que se encontraban sentados en un espacioso banco de madera junto a Defteros.

-Arabella...-saludó Regulus con una voz que sonaba a peligro, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, totalmente inutilizado al intentar reprimir el impulso de acercarse, tenía que aceptarlo, seguía amándola y realmente se preguntaba si es que era estúpido por mantener su venganza o un completo idiota por perder tiempo valioso a su lado.

-Buenos días Regulus... gracias por...-lo había ensayado una y otra vez durante el camino, pero aún así los ojos azul eléctrico de Regulus seguían dejándola sin habla. Tenía la garganta echa un nudo, y sabía que por más que ambos se hubiesen hecho daño durante el pasar de los años, aun se amaban, se deseaban, y se necesitaban.- Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí.

-No lo hago por ti, creeme. Lo hago por ellos. Si por mi fuera, estaríamos en el último confín de la tierra, lejos de tus mentiras y tus engaños.-no pudo controlarse, las palabras bulleron de su boca sin el menor cuidado y al ver que los ojos de ella se cristalizaban se arrepintió al instante.

-De todas formas, gracias... Ha sido un infierno tanto tiempo lejos de ellos...-respondió Arabella con un hilo de voz.

-Imagino que te podrás hacer una idea de lo que yo sentí...-replicó muy serio. No estaba dispuesto a demostrar flaqueza.

Totalmente conscientes de la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente, fue Kardia el primero en romper el hielo y se acercó a los niños a entregarles los regalos que le habían traído y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Alcander, que de eso entendía muy poco. Después de dirigirle una mirada a Regulus, Arabella se acercó a los niños quienes increíblemente la reconocieron sin problemas, incluso Alcander la llamo mamá y no se apartó de sus brazos en toda la tarde. Al parecer, Regulus se había encargado de hacerla parte de sus vidas aunque no la quisiera en la suya, y muy a pesar de todo, le agradeció el gesto. Una cosa era perder al amor de tu vida, y otra muy distinta el ser una extraña para tus propios hijos.

Pasaron la tarde entre conversaciones superficiales y las risas de alegría de Leander y Alcander que no dejaban a Arabella siquiera respirar. Mientras jugaban, hubo un instante en que la mirada de Regulus y Arabella se encontraron, en la de ella había agradecimiento, en la de él satisfacción pura al ver a sus hijos felices junto a su madre, y porque negarlo, la mujer de su vida. Algo en su corazón de león se removió, tarde o temprano sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión, no podía apartar a Arabella para siempre de los niños, y él dudaba poder vivir el resto de sus días sin ella. Observó a Sísifo, quien le sonrió, ambos sabían que la hora había llegado.

* * *

 **Sé que no tengo perdón, ha pasado mas de un año desde la última vez que actualice. No pude más con el cargo de conciencia y decidí continuar con esta historia hasta terminarla. Si todavía hay alguien por allí leyendo, pues se lo agradezco!**

 **Ya estamos en la recta final, disfruten!**


	12. Para perdonar XII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

Aclaración: Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC, mini serie de shoots.

* * *

"Se perdona mientras se ama." - François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

XII

"Para perdonar..."

* * *

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde la última visita de Arabella, y Regulus se encontraba haciendo las maletas juntos con sus hijos para volver al Santuario. Quería convencerse de que lo hacía por el entrenamiento de Leander y por su deber como actual caballero dorado de Leo, pero la verdad era que ya no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Arabella.

Aun seguía muy enojado con ella, pero empezaba a sentir que por dejarse llevar por su ira y su odio, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso a su lado.

El dia que llegaron al Santuario, hacia un clima precioso. El sol brillaba y una brisa suave se llevaba la calor. Arabella los esperaba en la entrada del Santuario por petición suya, estaba anuente de que apenas ella se había enterado de su regreso, había abandonado el Santuario y se había instalado en una pequeña casa en Rodorio donde había abierto una cafetería.

-Buenos días Arabella.- saludó Regulus estrechandole la mano y ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa,mientras lo niños se lanzaban a los brazos de su madre con alegría.

-Bienvenidos a casa...-respondió ella cuando al fin los niños se hubieron calmado.- Imagino que te instalaras con los niños en tu templo…

-No del todo. He decidido que se instalen en tu casa y cada mañana yo iré por Leander para la sesión de entrenamiento. Cuando Alcander tenga la edad adecuada, entonces nos acompañara al Santuario para iniciar su entrenamiento junto a mi tío.- Regulus no quería decirlo, pero su plan era que vivieran los cuatro juntos en casa de Arabella y él iría cada día al Santuario como si se tratara de un trabajo más. Cuando tuviera que salir a alguna misión, los niños estarían más tranquilos estando con su madre que estando en el Santuario.

-Me parece bien.- respondió Arabella esperanzada. A pesar de los errores que había cometido,

agradeció profundamente el cambio de actitud en Regulus. No es que le perdonara el haberla apartado de sus hijos, pero sabía que en gran parte ella había iniciado la cadena de errores.

-Entonces vamos, los acompañaré y los ayudare a instalarse.- Con esto dicho, la familia se dirigió a Rodorio en donde Arabella le mostró las habitaciones que le correspondía a los niños.

Había tenido mucha suerte de haber podido conseguir una casa con cuatro habitaciones, que aunque pequeñas, eran lo suficientemente espaciosas para los niños. Sabía que de

acuerdo a lo que habían mostrado las estrellas hace años atrás, aún le faltaba tener un niño más, y sabía también, que el padre sería Regulus, aunque no veía como.

Cuando al fin hubieron acomodado todas las cosas de los niños, mientras ellos recorrían la casa, la cafetería y los alrededores, y Arabella se dedicaba a preparar la comida, Regulus aprovecho para dejar la mayoría de sus pertenencias en la habitación vacía, la que le correspondía al tercer hijo que tendría con Arabella. Eso sí, sin que esta se diera cuenta, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de nada, especialmente porque pensaba fastidiarla un poco más antes de caer rendido a sus brazos.

-Al parecer el negocio va viento en popa...-comentó Regulus, solo para hacerle conversación mientras se deleitaba viendo como preparaba la comida

-La verdad es que si, no me puedo quejar... más que todo me dedico a hacer bocadillos y cosas similares, así el trabajo no es tan pesado. Tengo a una chica que me ayuda a servir las mesas, mientras que yo me encargo de los demás detalles y de la administración...-respondió Arabella sintiendo su corazón desbocado por una conversación tan trivial.

-Me alegro... estare por aqui seguido, para llevarme a Leander a entrenar o para pasar tiempo con Alcander, espero que no te moleste que de vez en cuando me quede a dormir, usare la habitación vacía, si no hay inconveniente…- dijo de la manera más indiferencia y casual posible.

-No me molesta, me parece perfecto. Entiendo que los niños nos necesitan a ambos para poder crecer bien…

-Solo me iré cuando tenga alguna misión, me encargaré de hablar con los niños antes de irme, así pueden ir haciéndose a la idea de como es la vida de un caballero dorado...- hacia todo lo posible por no demostrar demasiado con sus palabras. No quería darle ninguna pista de sus planes, aunque sabía de sobra que Arabella no era ninguna tonta.

-Si entiendo, supongo que no será tan seguido... Gracias a los dioses estamos disfrutando de tiempos de mucha paz...- Arabella no podía evitar una creciente esperanza en su corazón, no quería ilusionarse, pero es que le era imposible el no hacerlo. Amaba a Regulus y no estaba dispuesta a engendrar a un niño solo para cumplir con lo visto en las estrellas.


	13. Para perdonar XIII

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

Aclaración: Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC, mini serie de shoots.

* * *

"Se perdona mientras se ama." - François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

 **XIII**

"Para perdonar…"

* * *

Los meses siguieron pasando y las cosas entre Arabella y Regulus mostraron un progreso bastante lento. Las peleas habían cesado, aunque aún continuaban los reproches por ciertas cosas y se dirigían comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando, cosa que a Leander le provocaba bastante gracia, lo cual significaba que a Alcander también, esos dos eran inseparables a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Para el cumpleaños número 6 de Leander, decidieron organizarle una pijamada junto con los demás aspirantes a las armaduras doradas en el templo de Leo. Regulus, Sísifo y El Cid estarían a cargo de vigilar a los niños durante la noche, mientras que Arabella les dejaba toda clase de bocadillos para comer y se iba a descansar a su casa en Rodorio.

Cerca de la medianoche cuando ya todos los niños estaban durmiendo, al igual que Sísifo y El Cid, Regulus se escapó del templo en dirección a Rodorio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo lo que sentia, habia intentado usar de excusa las misiones para irse a Irlanda a pasar tiempo con sus hijas, pero a donde quiera que fuera, el recuerdo de Arabella lo perseguía. La tenía presente dia y noche en su mente, y su corazón le gritaba sin reparo que era un idiota por perder el tiempo.

Era un hombre joven y tenía necesidades que satisfacer, pero se negaba a estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella. Sabía que sólo ella sería capaz de calmar la agonía y la ansiedad en la que vivía sumergido. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos con Leander ni corretear a Alcander por todo el Santuario lograban agotarlo lo suficiente como para caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo cada noche. Sabía que aquello ya era otra cosa.

Con la imagen de ella en mente durmiendo sola en su habitación, llegó hasta la casa donde vivían, aunque a decir verdad las últimas semanas se negaba a estar allí más tiempo del necesario. Le aterrorizaba perder el control y ser brusco con ella después de tantos años. Y también le avergonzaba pensar que sus hijos podrían verlos en pleno acto. Por eso había planeado la pijamada de Leander. Quería pasar una noche a solas con ella. Necesitaban reencontrarse. Sus cuerpos tenían que volver a ser uno.

* * *

Abrio la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla, y la imagen con la que se encontró le aceleró los latidos, Arabella dormía en ropa interior, quizá intuyó lo que el haria o simplemente tendría calor, aunque a esa hora, hacia mas bien un frío capaz de helarle los huesos a cualquiera.

Se acercó a la cama y se escurrio como un felino experto después de haberse quitado la ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior al igual que ella. Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella murmuró algo que no entendió, y pudo sentir su piel fría contrastando con la suya que ya ardía de deseo. Le dejo un camino de besos de la parte superior de la espalda a la parte frontal del cuello, Arabella se estremeció e inmediatamente giró sin apartarse de los brazos que la apresaban, para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Regulus. Algo en su interior se removió. El deseo era palpable en su mirada. Sus ojos eran los ojos de un león hambriento a punto de devorar a su presa.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo, Regulus? - la voz le salió mas débil de lo que pretendía. Tenía el pulso acelerado, y el cerebro se le empezaba a fundir. Lo deseaba, por los dioses que si lo deseaba, pero intentaba mantenerse despejada. La sola idea de concebir a un niño por obligación le resultaba deprimente. Quería hacerlo por amor, tal y como habían hecho con sus otros dos pequeños.

-¿No es acaso obvio? ¿O es que no aprendiste nada de las veces anteriores? - le respondió con picardía mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos. La beso con parsimonia, disfrutando de su aliento cálido. Le recorrió la boca con deleite mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, reclamándolo como propio.

Arabella intentó resistirse, pero le ganó el amor, la pasión y el deseo que Regulus siempre desataba en ella. Se entregó a él sin reservas, disfrutando del contacto del único hombre de su vida. Juraría que lo había amado desde siempre, y no había manera de que le negara nada.

Cada vez que intentaba a hablar, o hacerle alguna pregunta acerca de sus intenciones, Regulus la acallaba con un beso apasionado que la dejaba sin palabras. Siempre había adorado la capacidad de Arabella de entregarse a él desmedidamente sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Estaba seguro de que ella luchaba contra el pensamiento de que solo estaba con ella para engendrar al tercer hijo de ambos, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de explicarle que aquello iba más allá y tampoco quería entregarle todo en bandeja de plata. Aun quería fastidiarla un poco más con respecto al futuro de su relación.

Esa noche era para reencontrarse y amarse como el sabia que ambos deseaban hacerlo. No daría explicaciones de nada ni diría nada, su cuerpo hablaría por él y si ella era lo suficientemente perspicaz, entendería sin necesidad de palabras lo que él aún sentía por ella.

* * *

Cuando al fin el sol salió, Arabella se encontró sola en la cama. Al consultar el reloj se llevó el susto de su vida al notar que casi eran las 8:00 am. Por suerte ese dia era domingo y el local no abriria. Se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con prisa, eso sí, sin poderse quitar de la mente los recuerdos y las sensaciones de la noche que había pasado con Regulus después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera tocarse. Cuando al fin llego al Santuario se encontró con que ya los niños estaban desayunando en el comedor en compañía de Sísifo y El Cid.

Camino en dirección a ellos sin dejar de buscar a Regulus con la mirada, cuando fue abordada por el Patriarca, quien lucía particularmente alegre aquella mañana.

-Felicidades Arabella, Regulus nos dio las buenas noticias antes de partir a una misión de urgencia en el extranjero.

-¿Noticias? ¿Que noticias, Patriarca? - Arabella estaba confundida, no sabía de lo que hablaba y lo que es peor, se había quedado en shock al escuchar que justo ese dia Regulus tuvo que salir en una misión. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hablar con él, y en casos como estos, jamas sabia cuando iba a regresar.

-No te preocupes, supuse que querrías decirle a los niños tu misma, asi que no les hemos comentado nada. - el Patriarca Sage se inclinó, y cuando estuvo a la altura de los oídos de Arabella le dijo: - No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos alegra saber que Capricornio ya está en camino...

Al escuchar aquello, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Si Regulus se había atrevido a comentarle aquello al Patriarca entonces la noche juntos solo significaba una cosa. La había utilizado sólo para cumplir lo predicho por las estrellas. Una sensación de profunda tristeza se instaló en ella, y con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele de los ojos se despidió de todos y se llevó a los niños a casa para pasar el dia juntos. Después de todo, ellos no estaban anuentes a nada y tenían derecho a disfrutar de la noticia de un nuevo hermanito sin complicaciones de ningún tipo.


	14. Para perdonar XIV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

Aclaración: Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC, mini serie de shoots.

* * *

"Se perdona mientras se ama." - François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

 **XIV**

"Para perdonar…"

* * *

Regulus había tardado tres meses en volver. Durante ese tiempo Arabella se dedicó a sanar sus heridas y a olvidar cualquier cosa que la hubiese hecho pensar que Regulus aun sentia algo por ella. Cuando el regresó ella hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y continuó con su vida sin ningún tipo de altercados.

Regulus, que se esperaba un violento recibimiento, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando observo la actitud tan indiferente por parte de ella, lo cual le hizo pensar que ella no había entendido lo que quiso hacerle saber sin palabras. Por una parte se decepcionó, pero por otra se sentía exultante porque aún podría continuar con su plan de fastidiarle la paciencia por un rato más.

A medida que los meses pasaban, el vientre de Arabella continuó creciendo. Leander y Alcander jugaban a adivinar cómo sería su nuevo hermanito y junto con Regulus se encargaron de decorar la habitación. Asi mismo, buscaron a alguien más que bajo la dirección de Arabella pudiese mantener el negocio de ella en marcha. Los malestares estaban siendo peores en este embarazo que lo que habían sido en los dos anteriores.

Regulus era bastante atento, sin llegar a caer en lo meloso, cosa que descolocó a Arabella en más de una ocasión ya que estaba segura que estaba siendo utilizada solo para proveer al Santuario de integrantes para la orden dorada. Regulus se divertía de lo lindo cada vez que refunfuñaba y le dirigía miradas rabiosas. Le encantaba verla con su vientre abultado, de todos sus embarazos, este estaba siendo el único que estaba disfrutando, y hacía lo posible, sin dejan entrever mucho sus sentimientos, por facilitarle las cosas.

* * *

Un dia, cuando ya se encontraban a la espera del parto, Arabella se despertó de muy mal humor ya que Regulus se la pasaba viajando, con la supuesta excusa de las misiones. Arabella estaba segura de que se estaba viendo con alguien más, especialmente porque ella parecía una morsa y el no la habia tocado desde que engendraron al bebé que ya estaba por nacer.

-Buenos días Arabella, ¿ya tienes contracciones? - preguntó Regulus interesado al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Si, si tengo contracciones aunque dudo que eso a usted le interese Señor Regulus de Leo.-replicó con excesiva animadversión en la voz.

-¿Estas bien? Hoy estas de un humor interesante.

- _¡_ ¿Para que preguntas si no te importa?! _¡_ ¿Sabes que?! _¡_ MEJOR TE IGNORO, NO QUIERO CONVERSAR CON UN MENTIROSO, INFIEL QUE SOLO UTILIZA A LAS MUJERES EN SU PROPIO BENEFICIO!. - Y diciendo aquello se marchó a la sala de estar donde los niños jugaban ignorantes a la discusión de sus padres.

En medio de un ataque de risa, Regulus escupió todo el café que estaba tomando. Con aquellas palabras terminó por confirmar las sospechas que tenía acerca de la clase de cosas que rondaban por su mente. Se sintió un tanto ofendido porque ella pudiera pensar que estaba con alguien más, pero decidido a que ya era el momento a acabar con esa pantomima se dirigió a la sala de estar para aclarar las cosas.

- _¡_ Papaaaaaa!- al escuchar el grito de Leander y segundos después el de Alcander, Regulus corrió hacia donde se encontraba Arabella, solo para encontrarse con que había roto aguas y se quejaba por el dolor que empezaba a hacerse más intenso.

-Leander escúchame, necesito que vayas a casa de la señora Olivia y le digas que mama la necesita porque tu hermanito ya quiere nacer. ¿Podrás hacerlo? - cuando recibió un asentimiento por respuesta y vio a su hijo mayor correr al exterior, tomo a Arabella en brazos y con la ayuda de Alcander que ya era capaz de entender pequeñas órdenes, la llevaron a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el parto.

* * *

Después de horas interminables de escuchar gritos que heló hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, en compañía de sus hijos, su tío Sísifo y El Cid, la señora Olivia salió para informar que un sano niño había nacido. Regulus entró en compañía de los niños quienes se acercaron a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

La señora Olivia se encargó de dejar todo en orden, mientras Arabella descansaba y luego se daba un baño bajo su vigilancia por si llegaba a marearse, mientras que en la habitación Regulus sostenía a su hijo en brazos, orgulloso de que al igual que sus hermanos era identico a el, mismo tono de piel, cabello y los profundos ojos azul eléctrico.

-Admes...-susurró Regulus con ternura una vez Arabella estuvo de vuelta en la habitación. Alcander corrió a recostarse junto a su madre, mientras Leander seguía observando a su hermanito.

-Admes, caballero dorado de Capricornio...-replicó Arabella en un susurro más bajo mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida a causa del cansancio y con lágrimas en los ojos.


	15. Para perdonar XV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi

Aclaración: Semi AU, Siglo XVIII, Regulus x OC, mini serie de shoots.

* * *

"Se perdona mientras se ama." - François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

XV

"Para perdonar…"

* * *

Los años pasaron volando, Leander ya era un jovencito de 12 años y para regocijo de su padre había resultado ser un verdadero fenómeno al igual que el. Se sentía en paz porque en cualquier momento podría delegarle su armadura y sabía que realizaría su deber con orgullo.

Alcander recien habia cumplido 7 años y Admes 5 años por los que ambos ya habían empezado su preparación junto con Sísifo y El Cid. Regulus estaba tranquilo porque sabía que su tío se encargaría de que El Cid no traumatizara al pequeño Admes, quien al ver que sus hermanos se entrenaban había pedido iniciar el suyo también.

Arabella con más tiempo libre que de costumbre se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su negocio, de vez en cuando viajaba para conseguir nuevos ingredientes e innovar en sus recetas, siempre tratando de no sentirse tan sola como de costumbre.

Su relación con Regulus era un tema en el que no le gustaba ni siquiera pensar. Habian vuelto a tener intimidad en muchas ocasiones, pero aun asi seguian sin hablar de futuro o compromiso, o a darle nombre a la relación que ambos sostenían. Esta falta de comunicación había llevado a Arabella a perder todo tipo de esperanzas, y simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por la decepción y la pena. Sentia que esa relación que llevaban era otra manera de castigarla por sus errores del pasado.

* * *

Una tarde, luego de haber cerrado la tienda, se asomó a la puerta al escuchar a sus hijos regresar del Santuario junto a su padre. Los observó detenidamente: la dinámica entre ellos, la forma en la que se llevaban, con camaradería, complicidad y afecto. Y algo en su interior afloró, es como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión luego de haber estado ciega ante una situación: había entendido que sobraba. No era particularmente necesaria. Sus tres hijos a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, eran bastante independientes, y la vida de caballeros los había separado aún más.

-Ya llegamos!- gritaron los cuatro cuando entraban a la casa, solo por el aroma supieron que ya la comida estaba servida en el comedor, así que entre risas se dispusieron a disfrutar de los alimentos que Arabella había preparado.

Regulus disfrutaba cada segundo con sus hijos, y trataba de visitar a sus hijas en Irlanda por lo menos una o dos veces al mes. Había conversado recientemente con su tío Sísifo, quien particularmente había preguntado acerca de la relación entre el y Arabella. Le explicó que aún no le había puesto nombre, pero a sus ojos, ella era su mujer y madre de sus hijos y que estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque probablemente ella dijera lo contrario. Su tío le insto a tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que había notado a Arabella un poco decaída desde hace un tiempo y no quisiera que ellos volvieran a separarse.

Con aquella conversación en mente y notando que Arabella no los acompañaba en la mesa a comer, les dijo a los niños que siguieran comiendo y se dirigió a la habitación donde sabía que la encontraría.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó conmocionado al notar las maletas y la ropa doblada en la cama. Cuando Arabella levantó el rostro para contestarle notó las lágrimas que aún recorrían su rostro, y los ojos rojos e hinchados, lo cual indicaba que llevaba llorando un buen rato.

-Me voy Regulus. Ya cumpli con mi parte. Leo, Sagitario y Capricornio ya están en camino a cumplir con su deber y yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer...-replicó con el corazón en la mano, aguantandose las ganas de romper en llanto una vez más.

-¿De que estas hablando Arabella? - Regulus estaba en shock, temiendo que lo dicho por su tío Sísifo fuera correcto.

-No me malinterpretes Regulus... son mis hijos y los amo... pero ya no puedo con esta situacion, me siento tan sola, olvidada y carente de importancia... m-me...- y antes de que pudiera continuar, se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Regulus. Volvió a sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolver el suyo y sus labios llevándose todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-No puedes irte sin despedirte...- habiendo dicho esto con una pícara sonrisa la beso, como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer, con desesperación y desenfreno. Se separó durante un breve momento para asegurarse de que los niños no los pudieran interrumpir y cerró la puerta de la habitación, en donde volvió a tomar a una desconcertada Arabella entre sus brazos y reanudar el asalto despiadado a su boca.

Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento quedaron envueltos entre las sábanas, profiriéndose caricias y besos apasionados, ni tampoco supieron en qué momento sus cuerpos volvieron a ser uno, simplemente se habían dejado llevar por lo que el momento les demandaba.

Mientras ambos sucumbian ante el deseo, Regulus se tomo el tiempo de observar la expresión de su rostro, y al ver el amor y la pasión reflejada en sus ojos terminó por convencerse. Había llegado el momento de dejar ir cualquier vestigio de ira, había llegado la hora de seguir adelante y de disfrutar de la vida juntos. Ambos tenían mucho que agradecerle a los dioses, otras parejas no habían tenido la suerte que habían tenido ellos dos, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aun seguian juntos.

-Arabella...-la llamó para traerla a conciencia. Amó su manera de entregarse más que nunca.-Te amo... se que los últimos años no han sido fácil para ninguno de los dos. Se que ambos nos hemos hecho daño. Se que hemos perdido tiempo valioso de nuestras vidas, culpandonos por malas decisiones del pasado. Pero a pesar de todo, seguimos juntos. Y Arabella, no quiero perder eso. Te amo, y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te causé con mi venganza, perdí la cabeza y no pensé en el daño que te estaba haciendo...

-Si hay alguien que debe pedir perdón soy yo… Jamas debi instarte a casarte con Conner, jamás debí dejarme llevar por lo que otros pensaban acerca de mí y de mi pasado, ni siquiera acerca de mi familia… Nunca debí ocultarte a Leander, durante el tiempo que te los llevaste entendí el dolor que tu sentiste al saber que el era tu hijo y que te habías perdido los primeros cinco años de tu vida, y más aún, entendí la desesperación cuando viste que ninguna de tus hijas tenía cosmo y que no heredarían tu armadura… Perdoname tu a mí…- se apoderó de sus labios y Regulus correspondió a sus besos, sintiéndose por primera vez libre de la carga que ambos estaban llevando desde hacía tantos años. - Y yo también te amo, jamas he dejado de hacerlo… Me volvía loca pensando que pudieras estar con alguien mas, o que me habías utilizado solo para traer a Admes al mundo…

-Me ofendes Arabella, soy un hombre fiel por naturaleza…-Arabella le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al recordar la razón por la que había terminado su matrimonio con Conner. - Ok, lo ocurrido con Conner fue una gran excepción, además se trataba de ti. Tu siempre has sido la mujer a quien he amado, y jamás debí haberme separado de ti.

-Nada me haría más feliz que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo Regulus…-y cuando dijo aquello, Regulus se separó de ella y saltó de la cama. Rebuscó entre su ropa algo y regresó a su lado, mientras ella se sentaba y se envolvia con las sabanas a ver que era lo que tenía entre manos.

-Ya que mencionas el resto de nuestras vida, me gustaría saber una cosa…-le mostró una cajita rojo brillante y al abrirla Arabella vio el más hermoso anillo que hubiese imaginado, era el rostro de un león grabado en oro amarillo y en su interior rezaba: "Princesa de Leo, solo a ti pertenece mi corazón entero…" - ¿Serias mi esposa? - Arabella grito un sí emocionado, mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y Regulus colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

La emoción los embargaba, por fin iba a disfrutar de la vida que siempre soñaron. Estaban seguros que esa vez si funcionaria, si su relación había sobrevivido a todo lo que habían hecho para destruirla, dudaba que cualquier otra cosa lo hiciera. Volvieron a abrazarse, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo una vez más.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si, se acabo. Al fin, podran decir. Espero que no lo hayan odiado demasiado.**

 **Quiza regrese con alguna otra historia, lo mas corta posible para no hacerles esperar demasiado xD**


End file.
